Annabelle
by Rider of Dreams
Summary: Max left the flock when she was sixteen, because she was having Fangs baby. Now, three years later. Her and her two year-old daughter, Annabelle, go back to the flock. Will Fang find out that Annabelle is his daughter? Will he take them back? One-Shot R


*Max's POV*

Three years since I last saw his face.

Since I saw his smirk.

Since I saw his onyx eyes.

Three years since I last saw Fang.

I, Maximum Ride, left the flock when I was sixteen. Now, at age nineteen, I have located the flock. I sent them a letter, I wasn't sure how else to say 'Hello' again. I knew if I tried to call them, my voice wouldn't be there. I didn't know their e-mails. And talking to them in person could turn into World War 3.

I needed to know if they resented me. If they would even want to see me again. Most of all, I wondered if Fang still loved me. If he hated me now or not.

I checked the mail this morning and between bills and junk mail lay a letter. Addressed for me. From the flock. I recognized Nudge's writing.

Now, I sit at the kitchen counter, staring at the letter. I couldn't bring myself to open it. What if they hated me? I had always held onto a little sliver of hope that they still may love me. But this letter may crush that.

"Mommy!" My little girl, Annabelle, said as she ran into the room. I tore my gaze from the envelope and smiled down at her. She had learned to walk earlier than most kids, thanks to her avian-bird DNA. She was almost to the stage of flying, her black wings almost five-feet now. She hadn't developed any powers yet, but I'm sure she will. Her black hair hung in curls around her face and she had dark brown eyes.

Sometimes I found it hard to look at her.

So much Fang was in her, it brought tears to my eyes to think about.

I picked up my two year-old daughter and put her on my lap. Her small arms wrapped around my neck.

"Hey, Bells." I said into her hair. Choking back sobs. She sensed this and pulled away.

"Mommy?" She asked, worry all over her face. I tucked back some of her hair and smiled.

"I'm fine, baby. Are you hungry?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I picked her up and placed her on my hip and started to make her a sandwich.

I'll admit, I'm not the greatest cook, but I've gotten better over the years.

I set her down in her booster-seat and handed her two sandwiches and juice box, which she eagerly ate. I smiled as I watched her. She had a big appetite, just like the flock always did. Thanks to her DNA, no doubt.

I went back to the letter and forced myself to open it, holding my breath. I slowly unfolded the paper and begun reading:

_Dear Max,_

_Fang told us not to write this letter. But Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and I are sneaking and doing it while he is out. So we must hurry._

_We love you, Max._

_We all want you to come back, even Fang. He acts like he doesn't care about you anymore, but Angel reads his mind and can see the truth that he is hiding from himself. He was devastated when you left, we all were. Angel said he went over every possible reason you could have left and most of them were about him. He thought that you didn't love him anymore. That you hated him. But Max, he still loves you. No matter what he tells himself, he still loves you and wants to see you. _

_Max, we don't hate you. We love you just as much as ever, maybe more. Come visit us. You know our address now, just stop in and say 'hi' or stay forever. We will always take you back._

_Love, Nudge and the flock_

Tears were streaming down my face. I felt awful. I shouldn't have left my flock. I loved them so much. I left Fang to cope with losing me and take care of the flock at the same time. I collapsed on the floor and sobbed, my shoulders shaking.

Annabelle ran and hugged me, and soon was crying too.

I finally composed myself but felt exhausted. I put Annabelle down for a nap and went back to the kitchen table. I re-read the letter over and over again. Memorizing every word, every sentence. My flock had written this. I couldn't back away now. I couldn't forget. I needed to see them or I was sure I'd lose my mind.

"I'll be there soon." I whispered to the letter.

I had everything packed that we needed. I figured we'd be gone five days, two days down and two days back. And I figured we would stay the night in the town were the flock lived. We could have made it quicker flying, but as I stated before, Annabelle isn't to the flying stage yet.

I glanced at Bells in the rearview mirror. She was finger combing her teddy bear.

"Mommy." She said.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked.

"Where we goin'?" She asked.

I smiled. "To see some old friends."

"N'kay." She smiled and hugged her teddy close to her chest.

Two hours later I was parked outside the flocks house. My knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel so hard. My baby sat in the back seat, fast asleep.

I rolled down all the windows and whispered to Annabelle. "Mommy will be right back." I brushed some hair out of her face and she nodded. I kissed her on the cheek and went up to the house.

I knocked twice; my heart was pounding in my ears. I was scared. What would they thing when they saw me? Would they decide they hated me? And what would Fang say?

Nudge opened the door and stood, shocked as she stared at me. Then she tackled me to the ground with a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I missed you _so_ much, Max!" Nudge gushed.

I hugged her back, hard, not wanting to every let go. She was seventeen, and beautiful. I hated that I didn't get to see her grow up these last three years. We both got to our feet and hugged some more. Then she called for the rest of the flock to come down. Angel must have read our thoughts 'cause she came running screaming 'MAXXXX!'

Angel hugged me, my baby was eleven now. Turning into a young lady. Gazzy came next, thirteen years-old. He wore a bright smile and gave me a hug. Iggy came from the kitchen, rubbing his hands on his pants.

"Max?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, Igs." I said and I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's nice to have you back." Iggy said as he patted my back.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I said, silent tears running down my cheeks.

I realized one person was missing. "Where's Fang?" I asked.

Iggy shifted his weight. "I doubt he'll come down, Max."

"Angel, does he know I'm here?" I asked her.

Angel nodded. Her cheeks streaked with tears too.

"What's he thinking?" I asked.

"He has a wall up, but he knows your here, Max." Angel said sadly.

"I'm going up." I said determined.

"Max...I don't know." Iggy said as she grabbed my arm.

"Iggy. Let. Me. Go." I said seriously. He removed his hand and I marched up the stairs. After looking in a few doors, I found one that was locked.

Must be Fang's.

"Open up, Fang." I yelled, my voice was shaky.

Silence.

"Fang, please. I didn't want to leave. I-I had to." I stuttered.

I had left because I was pregnant with Fang's baby. I didn't know how he would respond; I figured leaving was the best option. Looking back on it, it barely was a reason to leave.

He door flew open and there stood Fang. He didn't look much different. Older a bit, and sad. He looked depressed.

"You had to leave?! Why?! I loved you and you left! No warning. Just gone..." Fang started out yelling but ended in a whisper.

"I had to, Fang! I loved you! That's why I did it!" I yelled back.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Max." Fang yelled. Before I could answer I heard a small, female voice behind me. Annabelle. How did she get out of her car seat?

"Mommy." Annabelle was crying, she didn't like the screaming.

"Annabelle, go back down stairs. Mommy will be there soon." I told her, not taking my eyes off Fang. Annabelle whimpered and went back down.

Fang stared at me, hurt all over his face. "You got busy quickly." Fang spat.

"Fang. Stop it. You don't understand-" I started but he cut me off.

"Oh, I understand that you're that little girls mother, Max. What else is there to understand?" Fang yelled.

"That she's your daughter!" I yelled. My knees buckled and I fell to my knees crying. Fang was frozen with shock. Then he kneeled down next to me and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Fang." I said in-between sobs.

"Shhh, Max. It's okay." Fang said. "Is she really mine?" Fang asked, I could tell by his tone he was happy.

I pulled back and he wiped away my tears. I nodded. "Yeah, can't you tell? She looks just like you." I said in a shaky voice.

"That's why you left?" Fang asked.

I nodded. "I thought you would hate me when you found out."

He shook his head. "Max, Max, Max...I could _never_ hate you."

I looked down, ashamed that I had ever left.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to my daughter?" Fang asked, wearing a smile. I smiled weakly and got up. He followed me down stairs where everybody was talking to my baby, Annabelle.

"Mommy!" Bells yelled and she jumped into my arms.

"I love you, sweetie." I said into her hair. Fang was standing silently beside me, watching, taking it all in. "Bells? I want you to meet your daddy, okay?" I whispered into her ear. "Be nice."

Annabelle nodded and I smiled. "This is your daddy, Annabelle." I told her as I gestured to Fang.

"ZOMG! I _so_ knew it!" Nudge gasped. Angel smiled to herself as the two boys stared open mouthed at Fang, Annabelle, and I.

For a few moments Fang and Annabelle just stared at each other. Then Annabelle smiled a big grin, making Fangs eyes light up.

"Daddy." Annabelle said, smiling, as she held out her arms for Fang to hold her. Fang took her from me and hugged her to him. He smiled at me. I smiled too.

This was what I was hoping for. My flock to reunite. For Fang to still love me, and love my baby. This is how it should be.

By the time Fang put Annabelle down, the rest of the flock had left to give us some privacy. Angel must have been talking to Bells, because she got a glazed look in her eyes and then went bouncing off into the kitchen.

That left Fang and I.

Fang watched Annabelle disappear around the corner then turned to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I rested my arms on his shoulders.

"I love you, Maximum Ride." Fang whispered softly.

Max felt tears threatening to come, but she held them back. "I love you, too, Fang."

Our lips connected and it was like the past three years never were. Like I had never left.

And I knew right then, that Fang and I would _always_ be together.


End file.
